


All those promises

by writeonparchment



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonparchment/pseuds/writeonparchment
Summary: Minhyun knows that the group has expiration date. He knows someday he has to return to his brothers, his own family. But, he don't want to let go this new family. He knows he love all of them, so he swear he will fulfill all those promises for each one of them."I know, you love us, Hyung.” His dongsaeng quipped with slightly judging voice, “But, you love him the most, don't you?""No, I love you all the same.""Well, you can say that. But for your information, hyung, honey is dripping from your eyes every time you look at him. I have to cover Jinyoung, Guanlin or Seonho eyes so they won't get jealous, you know.""Shut up, and help me to cut the onion, Jae.”





	All those promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time ever to write a fanfic. I fall in love with Wanna One (and NU'EST all over again, & all Produce 101 boys, actually) so I'll try to give this a chance. English isn't my first language, so I apologize for all the mess, typos, and grammar errors in following story (and honestly, for the fact that I don't have any talent in writing). This is inspired by a lot of interactions in real life, but remember, this is just a fanfiction afterall. I hope you like it! -LW-

"Hey Minhyun, where did you put your supp- Min, what are you doing?" Sungwoon asks Minhyun who currently sit on the floor, quiet and full of concentration. It's a rare sight to see Minhyun not doing something. When Minhyun isn't reading his books, he usually moves around the dorm or zero-base to find something he can clean up, or attempt to cooking while watching the demo tutorial from his phone, or cuddling one of the younger kid to sleep while singing some kind of ballad songs.

But now Minhyun sitting quietly, wearing a crumpled white t-shirt with his hair all messed up because of constant running of his hand through his raven locks. There are a lot of things scattered on the floor beside him; some kind of tools, screwdriver box, wire, charger, and –wait- is that a book? Sungwoon blinks his eyes, nope, Minhyun is such a bookworm, no way in this world he would leave his precious books lying on the floor and made it looks like Peter and Rooney destroyed it and tear out all the pages. And it was a lot, lot of paper. Minhyun didn't answer, he didn't even spare a glance at Sungwoon, completely focused on whatever he was doing.

"Min, what are you doing?" Sungwoon squats beside Minhyun. "Hey, are you okay?" Sungwoon asks while scanning the things that currently lying on the floor beside Minhyun. He took one of the paper, _ah, these paper are pages from a manual book_. What kind of manual book, Sungwoon doesn't even want to know. Minhyun can read all those weird books by himself.

"Oh hyung, hi," Minhyun lift his head and take off his glasses, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Nope, just curious what are you doing right now." Sungwoon sits beside Minhyun, "You look like you could have some help." He nudges Minhyun shoulder.

Minhyun shakes his head, "No, hyung, I'm fine." He chuckles, "I just don't know how to fix this, I think it's broken," Minhyun show the main reason for the problem in his life right now to Sungwoon. Sungwoon takes a look at it and laughs, "God, you scared me. I seriously thought that it was such a big problem that made you look so gloomy. So, your vacuum cleaner is broke?"

Mihyun whines, "It is a wireless robot vacuum cleaner, hyung. It was expensive! I saw it on that home-shopping channel. And it's not that long ago since we use this vacuum cleaner when we move to zero-base. When was it again, two months ago? For a product that cost this much money, it can't be broken only for short time, or that home-shopping channel is a fraud." Minhyun rambles, his face full of frustration. Sungwoon laughed fondly and ruffles Minhyun's hair when he pouts childishly. It was only time like this Sungwoon realizes that Minhyun really is younger than him.

Of course, many of their fans already said that Minhyun is not all that serious, not with all the Emperor images that he shows during Produce 101. You know, the quiet, calm, charismatic young man who is very caring and kind to all of the trainees. The one who you respect, the one you look up to, that one person you gladly bow down to (Well, Minhyun is only slightly below Jonghyun in term of the worshipper. Sungwoon swears on all his fortunes that all of the trainees that he met on P101 are ready to die for Jonghyun for how kind that boy is). He knows that, especially from Wannable who also a fan of NU'EST.

_"You should watch their old videos, Oppa! With NU'EST members, Minhyun-Oppa is just one of the craziest member." One fan suggested to him, made Sungwoon smiled at her and promise her that he will do it when he has time, but Minhyun scolded the fans playfully beside him, "Hey, how come you sold me out so blatantly to other members like that? Are you my anti-fan? I'm disappointed." Minhyun puts a sad face._

_"No, I love all the members!" The fan smiles brightly, "But you can't deny that you've done a lot of stupid things with your NU'EST member back then, Oppa! But don't worry, I still like you a lot!" The fan said cheerfully._

_"Really?" Sungwoon smile playfully at the girl, "I'll make sure to watch the videos then, maybe I'll give a call to Jonghyun also, I miss him so much. And I will bribe him to tell me all your embarrassing stories, Minhyun, and maybe I could use it as a blackmail!" Sungwoon winks at the girl and gives her high-five, and hand her the album that he already signed._

_The fan cackles happily and moves to the chair beside her, in front of Minhyun, "Don't you dare, hyung! Jonghyun will not sell me out that easily." Minhyun nudges Sungwoon shoulder and takes the album from her hand, "Now tell, should I sign this album? You made it clear that I am your enemy, why should I sign it for you?" Minhyun scowled the fan playfully._

_"You are too kind, Oppa. You wouldn't do that to your fans." The fan said calmly, "You always give the best fan-service. You don't have the heart to hurt us, I know that because I attended your previous NU'EST fan meeting." She grinned proudly at Minhyun._

_Minhyun let out a string of low chuckles and manages to sign the album for her, "Don't you dare to think that I forgive you for this, young woman! From now on, you are obligated to attend all my fan signing in the future. Remember, I'm a member of two groups until I die, so you better watch all of Wanna One and NU'EST schedule in the future so you won't miss any of it!" Minhyun ruffles her hair and gives the album to her._

_"I swear on my heart," The fan said solemnly, "And yeah, I think Jonghyun-Oppa won't reveal your secrets so easily," Minhyun nod his head at her words, "So, Sungwoon-Oppa, you better call Dongho-Oppa or Minki-Oppa to help you with that, okay?" The girl winks to Sungwoon and abruptly move to the chair in front of Woojin while giggling excitedly._

Sungwoon smiled at Minhyun. Well, to be honest, he doesn't have much leisure time, with all the practices and concert schedules so he hasn't watch old NU'EST video to see how usually Minhyun behave with his friend. Is he really that funny, or his jokes is as lame as people said? He should ask Dongho, or Seongwoo, maybe. Minhyun is responsible to make Seongwoo laugh, anyway. Sungwoon really wants to know Minhyun better. He wants to know Minhyun personally, without the videos, without all the funny stories. Sungwoon is his friend, right? He is Minhyun group member, a friend, and a hyung to him. If Minhyun feels comfortable with him, he is sure will open up to him, right?

He was never close to NU'EST in general, not even when he active in HOTSHOT, way before Produce 101. Sure he has a lot of friends, and he must admit that his range of friends is quite impressive, with them being in several top groups. They are very kind friends, and beside them, Sungwoon has a lot of colleagues too between the idols. Not as close as his inner circle, but he knows them enough to give them hug whenever they meet. But no, never NU'EST. He wonders why, NU'EST seems like such a likable group, has a lot of nice songs, and all of them are very, very handsome. He remembers Ren, whom now he dearly call Minki –don't blame him, it makes him feel so much closer to them by calling with their real name-, cosplaying as Boys Days and singing "Something". That boy was crazy beautiful back then (he is still so pretty now, Sungwoon admits). He remembers JR (wow, it's weird to call him JR, he is forever Jonghyun to him) who always smile so warmly to others, and honestly, he kind of scared of Dongho back then, of course before he knows that Dongho is just a big, giggly Teddy Bear and probably one of the kindest people on the planet. And the rest, Minhyun and Aron (?), they seem like nice young men, he honestly thinks that both of them have faces that fans would call, textbook-handsome. He feels kinda regret it now, how he never try to know NU'EST better. Well, now he has the rest of his life to know them, right?

"Forget it," Sungwoon snatch the offensive, broken cleaning tool from Minhyun hands, "You are capable of many things, Minhyun. But being a repairman and fix electricity problems? You suck. Just give it to Jaehwan, he is good at it." Sungwoon command is final. As crazy and unkempt as Jaehwan is, Sungwoon has to admit that the kid has the talent for unexpected things. Like dealing with new gadget or technology, maybe because he has experience with all those types of equipment and things when he still busking, being a very independent kid since very young, or he is just good at giving crazy ideas to solve problems in general. Sometimes the laziest person can have the most brilliant idea to do something.

Minhyun's face is still full of doubt, "If Jaehwan can't fix it, let's ask Manager-hyung to send it to some kind of repair store. Don't worry too much." Sungwoon said while helping Minhyun to tidy all the scattered tools, "And take a bath, will you? How come our hygiene prince, holy and precious man, Emperor Hwang Minhyun, hasn't showered at this time?" Sungwoon takes a sniff into Minhyun clothes, -no, of course, Minhyun doesn't smell bad, that kid is incapable of smell bad-, but he could use some shower to get rid of sweats and dust.

"Go! Before the kids nagging you before they cuddling you in your sleep again," Sungwoon push Minhyun to bathroom direction.

Minhyun snickers, "I will, hyung. I will," and he goes to his room to fetch some of his clothes and skin care. "Oh hyung, but what did you want to ask me earlier? I'm sorry I didn't hear that," Minhyun asks Sungwoon from his room, rummaging through his bag to find his towel.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Sungwoon goes to Minhyun room, "Where did you put that supplement, you know, that one in the jar, you eat it every night."

Minhyun’s forehead frown, "Which one?"

"The one that Seongwoo eats too," Sungwoon answers quickly.

"Ah, that one," Minhyun laughed, "I thought told you already that it is not mine, right? It's Jisung-hyung. I think he has it in his room."

"Did you? Oh Godness, I really forgot about it," Sungwoon scratchs his head, "But Jisung-hyung isn't home yet, Oh well, I will ask him tomorrow then," Sungwoon shrugs his shoulders.

"Wait, hyung, I have some!" Minhyun shouts,  "Well I guess I haven't put this one to his room, then," Minhyun smirk and show the half-empty jar to Sungwoon, "But hyung, we really have to buy him a new one. How come the one who owns it eat less than us?"

Sungwoon nods easily, go to the kitchen, fetch some water and go back to sit at Minhyun's room, "Don't forget to ask money from Seongwoo too, that kid also eat it regularly,"

"He ate it because you told him, hyung," Minhyun chuckles, "but I will ask him later."

"Yah! He eats it because he knows you always eat it! That's why I thought it was yours, you made it like some kind of your ritual. And when I told him that it was yours, he immediately eats it even when I didn't say anything! You know he never asks permission to take your belongings," Sungwoon fire back to Minhyun.

Minhyun just grins, "Yes, I know. That's why I will ask him later." Minhyun goes to the bathroom. "Well, I think I will take a bath right now, hyung. Don't forget to close the jar lid tightly so it won't make a mess." Sungwoon just nods and shot him an annoyed look while shooing him out of the room.

It's almost eleven o'clock, all of the younger kids already asleep. Daniel, Seongwoo, and Jisung haven't come back from filming reality shows. Well, the filming usually finish at late night, they will come around midnight, Sungwoon thinks quietly. He lays on Minhyun bed, it was comfortable, very comfortable. Soft, clean and smells good, just like Minhyun. Sungwoon feels drowsy in just a couple of minutes from the soft scent, oh well, he will wait for Minhyun to finish his shower so he can say thank you and back to his own room.

 

Sungwoon feels warm and suffocated, he can't breathe properly. He blinks slowly, and try to open his eyes. Somehow he finds himself buried in a thick blanket, a pair of strong arms circling his waist. He pries his eyes open, and yes, Minhyun is sleeping quietly beside him and trapping him under some kind of improvised blanket until he resembles a human burrito. Well, its not helping either that he is so small compared to Minhyun, so when Minhyun hugs him, he envelopes him completely. Sungwoon bet people can't even see him under the blanket, he must resemble a pillow. He tries to slip out from Minhyun hold, but his strong grip doesn't budge.

"Min," Sungwoon nudges Minhyun, "Minhyun, wake up. I'm sorry, I'll go back to my room." Minhyun usually a light sleeper, so Sungwoon is confused when Minhyun doesn't give a reaction. Sungwoon prays to God that Minhyun won't shriek, and process to pinch Minhyun on the side.

"Ouch!" Minhyun almost shrieks before Sungwoon shoves a pillow in his face, "You'll wake up the kids!" Sungwoon whispers quietly.

"Why did you pinch me?" Minhyun whispers back.

"You sleep like a dead man, how am I supposed to wake you, then?"

"Oh, I'm sorry hyung." He scooted away from Sungwoon, "What are you doing anyway? Why aren't you asleep?"

"It's too warm, I feel like a human burrito inside your blanket. I'm going to sleep in my room," Sungwoon says, but he made no effort to get up.

"Why? You can sleep here, hyung. I don't mind." Minhyun yawns while rubbing his eyes, "I promise I won't buried you again in that blanket."

"You usually a light sleeper, anyway. Does something happen?" Sungwoon asks carefully.

Minhyun chuckles, "Nah, it's nothing, hyung. Not really. I just.. tired, I guess?" he answers quietly. "I feel I'm getting old, hyung. Seeing the kids dance for hours without getting tired always amazes me."

Sungwoon snorts loudly, "If YOU are old, how are you going to describe me and Jisung-hyung then? Ancestors?"

"It's just amazed me then, debuting in a group with those young kids. As much as I love them, sometimes I can't keep up with their antics." Minhyun exhales slowly while closing his eyes.

Sungwoon stares at Minhyun, and asks quietly, "Do you regret it?"

"What, NO!" Minhyun opens his eyes and answers quickly, "Of course no, hyung. No way I'm regretting this. How can I? This is one of the best things in my life."

"Hmm.." Sungwoon nods, "What your other best things beside this, then?"

Minhyun doesn't even need a second before answering, "Debuting with NU'EST, of course."

Sungwoon feels a lump in his throat, "Do you miss them?" he asks carefully, he doesn't even dare to glance at Minhyun.

"Well, its a lie if I say I don't miss them," Minhyun mutters quietly, "But it's not like I don't communicate with them, you know. I talk to them everyday in our group chat." He said while laughing, "It's almost a month after MAMA in Japan, but they haven't stop teasing me for dancing with BoA-noona."

Sungwoon laughs, "What did they say?"

"They said I did well, but they can't stop laughing for how red my ears are, and how big my head compared to BoA-noona," he sounds annoyed, but Sungwoon knows how Minhyun can never be mad to his NU'EST member.

"Well, they are not wrong, then. She looks so tiny beside you."

"Not you too!" Minhyun whimpers, "Be honest, hyung. You guys are jealous that I have the chance to dance with our National Representatives, our Teacher, Queen of Kpop, Kwon BoA herself." Minhyun winks at Sungwoon.

"Of course I'm jealous, you brat. Don't look so smug," Sungwoon shoved Minhyun playfully, "I bet NU'EST kids laughing but they died of jealously inside. Thats's one in a million chance, you know." Sungwoon said while Minhyun grinning proudly, "Taemin-hyung told me that you did really well. Do you know that you are the only one kid that is not from SM that dance Only One with BoA-sunbaenim? That was a crazy luck you have there, kid. You must be saving a country in your previous life that BoA-sunbaenim chooses you personally to dance with her."

Sungwoon continues while Minhyun beams, "Taemin-hyung said that BoA-noona is very picky about her dance partner. That's why her dance partners are always the same person from every group, even Jongin said that he never get the chance to be BoA-sunbae partner in Only One because she chooses Sehun over him, even he is officially in dancer line. So, congratulations, as I quote what Taemin-hyung said, welcome to BoA-noona dance partners slash harem."

Minhyun snickers histerically, "Wow, I never thought of that. But yes, I think I might save a nation as an Emperor in my previous life."

Sungwoon flicks Minhyun forehead lightly, "Arrogant bastard," Sungwoon scowls him playfully, "So, you not regretting it? You know, back to being a trainee in Produce, debut in Wanna One, separated with your members who you grow up together?"

"Of course not," Minhyun chimes softly. The room is so dark, but somehow Sungwoon can see his soft smile. There is something about Minhyun that always shining, no matter how dark it is, people always can see him shining so beautifully, like this moment. "I know what people said, hyung. It's such a pity that NU'EST had to go to a survival show, they're desperate, aren't they? How hurt it must be seeing their hoobaes succeed while your own group never win 1st in music shows? How are their feeling seeing Kahi, who is their sunbaes, the one who taught them before debut, now become the judges and seeing you back as a trainee?" Minhyun smiled sadly, "I've heard all of that, hyung. But, as strange as it may sounds, I don't feel hurt."

Minute by minute passed in silence, Sungwoon tries to bury himself in his blanket now. He doesn't know why, but he feels cold, so cold. Then he heard Minhyun whispers quietly, "Because I know whatever I did, I did it with all my heart. I worked hard, so I don't think I have anything to regret." Minhyun’s voice sound so calm, so soft, like a lullaby.

"And whenever I think about my member, I always feel grateful. We hold on together, we fight together. And I think, there is always a way for everyone who works hard." Minhyun continues, "I cried so hard at that time, in the final concert. I think I never cried that hard in my life before, people said I made of steel because I rarely cried."

Sungwoon wait for Minhyun to continues, "But my heart broke so bad at that time, I feel numb. I can't imagine how I will survive without my members. But hey, I was so dumb at that time." Minhyun sounds cheerful now, "They are the kindest people I've known and the most selfless people in this entire world. They congratulate me and said they're happy that I made it. Do you know before we move to Wanna One dorm, Jonghyun and Aron-hyung ask Jisung-hyung to meet them so they can give him a list about me, tell him all the things about what I like and what I don't like? Those dumbasses. That's why Jisung-hyung knows all my allergies. He told me about it."

Sungwoon smiled fondly at him, "They're great friends."

"Yes, they are." Minhyun grin fondly, "I miss them so much, but I can't be sad about it, honestly."

"Why?"

"Because I've found my new family." Minhyun said simply, "You said I save a nation to have a crazy luck to dance with BoA-noona, right? I agree with that. But I think, I save a universe in my previous life, because I met all of you,"

Sungwoon chokes on his throat, his eyes stings. No, he won't cry. Ha Sungwoon never cries, he didn't even cry when his name gets called as 11th place those months ago.

"All of you, whom I met and known from the show, now become my family. In this group, I know how fun it is being with so many members and friends. Here, I know how nice it is to becomes a dongsaeng, and how warm it is as I becomes a hyung." Minhyun chuckles softly, remember how Jinyoung and Daehwi always clings and snug to him whenever they feel sleepy.

"Even if I died, hyung, I will choose to debut in NU'EST with them, we'll do Produce 101 all over again, and meet and debut with Wanna One members in my next life," Minhyun continues, "I won't trade it for the world. Why would I? I have two families that I love so much right now. I just wish all the fans will see that I'm happy right now."

Dammit, Sungwoon curse, tears are leaking from corners of his eyes, "Damn it, kid, who are you and what did you do to Hwang Minhyun? The Minhyun I know is not this cheesy." He tries to muffled his voice with a blanket, "Why are you like this, anyway? I thought we were discussing how we will rob Seongwoo to pay for Jisung supplement before."

Minhyun looks at him fondly, "Because I know you, hyung. You are one of the strongest people I know, beside Jonghyun, maybe. So, I think you understand it the most."

Sungwoon blinks slowly, and try to wipe his tears with his blanket without Minhyun knowing.

 "Do you miss them, hyung?" Minhyun asks. Sungwoon blinks again. Minhyun looks at him softly, with his clear, pretty doe eyes. Oh, his HOTSHOT members, Sungwoon smile.

"Yeah, I do," Sungwoon sniffles softly, "But they're doing well, right now, aren't they?"

Minhyum hums his agreement, "Of course they are. JBJ is crazy popular, you know? Hyunbin called me earlier that they prepare for the second albums next month."

"I'm glad," Sungwoon laughs in full bloom, "Taehyun-hyung always a little bit crazy, I'm glad he met people who as crazy as he is in that group."

"They’re a total mess." Minhyun agrees easily, "We have Seongwoo, Jaehwan, and Woojin, for our own spare of crazy kids. But JBJ members are seriously on a different level of craziness."

"I hope they have the time of their life right now," Sungwoon quipped softly, "And I hope for Timoteo-hyung and Hojung will do well also, and of course Junhyuk-hyung and Sanghyuk."

"They will do well," Minhyun said, "We all do well right now, aren't we, hyung?"

"Of course we are, and so are your NU'EST members also," Sungwoon smile warmly, "I'm happy that they're doing very well. You know, when I film Master Key, all of the hyung and noona adore Jonghyun so much. He got all the hyung and noona in his little fingers, that crazy kid. The charm that he has," Sungwoon shakes his head amusedly, laughing softly while he looks at the ornament on Minhyun room ceiling, "Hey, Minhyun. Did you mean it?" Sungwoon asks softly.

"Hm? What do you mean, hyung?"

"Those words, the one you said a long time ago at fan-signing." Sungwoon continued, " You said that you are a member of two groups until you die. Did you mean it?"

Minhyun doesn't need much time to answer, "Yes," he nods convincingly, "I mean it. With all my heart. You know, it's like seriously, really, definetely, absolutely, 100%, mean it."

"Ugh, stop it." Sungwoon slaps him, "Stop hang out with Seongwoo so much, you sound like him."

Minhyun laughs, "Sorry hyung, deal with it. We haven't reached our half of the adventures, anyway."

"You are annoying," Sungwoon frowned, "Hey Min. Can you promise me something?"

"Hm, what is it, hyung?"

"Promise me that you will be my friend, my younger brother, my savior, my annoying cleaning emperor, and just being the Minhyun himself for me, for the kids, for all of us, even after we aren't in the same group anymore?"

Minhyun looks him in the eyes, and answer deadpanly, "No."

"What! The fuck are you saying, Minhyun." Sungwoon almost jumps to choke Minhyun.

"Why would I promise like that? Do you think I want to be your friend only because I'm in the same group with you? I'm seriously offended."

"Crazy bastard. I'm serious!"

"So am I," Minhyun quipps, "You are the crazy one, hyung. Why would you doubt me like that? Of course, I will forever be the Hwang Emperor for your poor, pitiful souls. You know you all will die without me, anyway. Who will remind you to take care of your skin, hyung? Who will teach Guanlin in his school test? Who will take care of Daniel when he sick? Who will listen to Seongwoo rambling every night, Who will remind Jaehwan to-" Sungwoon shoves his pillow again to Minhyun faces, "Okay, okay. I get it."

"But seriously, Minhyun. I think the kids will be very attached to you, you know how Jinyoung always asks for you whenever you're not around. Same goes for other kids, include Daniel and Jaehwan too." Sungwoon said, "And Seongwoo." He continues.

"And Seongwoo," Minhyun nods understandingly.

"He might die if he gets separated with you," Sungwoon said flatly.

"Yes, he will." Minhyun nod solemnly.

"Ugh, you're insufferable." Sungwoon rolls his eyes, "Why am I even said it to you, anyway."

Sungwoon shoved Minhyun hard while he's grinning, "Shut up, you look stupid. Scoots away, will you? You hog all the space, I want to sleep."

"You said that you want to sleep in your room?"

"Shut up. It's 1 AM, and I'm sleepy." Sungwoon fires back grumpily.

"Night, my cloud hyung."

"Night, you emperor freak."

Minhyun smiles softly and closes his eyes when he hears Sungwoon whispers quietly, "I'm so going to visit NU'EST dorm every weekend in the future."

"You should, and please call Jonghyun more often, hyung. It's so tiring to hear his nagging constantly to me. When he called me, he always asks for other member well being, you know, never asks about me. Honestly, Jjong and Minki love other Produce kids so much, they don't care about me."

"Don't worry, you have us, right?" Sungwoon murmurs quietly, but Minhyun soft chuckles are enough to answer Sungwoon.

 

Seongwoo rubs his eyes, the clock tells him that its quarter past 2 in the morning. His troath feels dry, he needs a drink. Why his room is so hot? And his skin feels itchy.

"God, it is because I didn't eat the supplement? Why my skin is so itchy," he whines to himself while scratching his arms and legs, "I guess I'll get it in Minhyun rooms."

Seongwoo pads quietly to Minhyun's room, and proceed to take the supplement jar in Minhyun desks, he knows Minhyun always put the jar on his desk.

Wait, why Minhyun is so small? Seongwoo rubs his eyes again, nope, that's definetely not Minhyun. Not because he knows the other body beside that small creature is the Emperor himself.

Seongwoo must be saying this outloud, because Minhyun stirs awake, "Seongwoo? You home?"

 "Sssh, go back to sleep. I'm okay. I just want to take the supplement," Seongwoo put his fingers on his lips, "But, why Sungwoon-hyung sleeping here?"

"Same reason as you," Minhyun gesture to the supplement in Seongwoo's hands, "But somehow he ends up sleep here,"

Seongwo nods, "So, no need for me to worried?"

Minhyun shakes his head, "The one that should be worried is your wallet, Seong. Me and Sungwoon hyung want to buy Jisung-hyung a new supplement package. And you're paying also."

Seongwoo almost protests but Minhyun cuts him, "You eat it the most, you know it."

Seongwoo pouts sulkily, but he knows that he lost to him. Seongwoo always lost to Minhyun. "Fine, Emperor. I'll pay for it," Seongwoo runs his fingers through Minhyun fringes, "Now, go back to sleep. We'll talk tommorow." He drops a light kiss to Minhyun eyebrow, and move softly to tucks Sungwoon in his blanket.

"Night, Minhyun. Night, Sungwoon-hyung." Seongwoo whispers softly to them, his content smile stay on his lips while listening to their soft breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I just love Onghwang so much so I'll try to portray their relationship as real as possible. I might try to write a chapter for each member, I have several ideas in mind, but I haven't develop the story at all. I'm really sorry if the first chapter is quite long (as I mentioned, I don't have talent in writing so I'm confused how to tell story in a simple way). If you like the story, you're more than welcome to give any ideas to this story. Kindly send your comment, critic, kudos or anything below, I hope I can share all these excitement with you all. -LW-


End file.
